Ramps are routinely used during the loading and unloading of cargo from vehicles. A simple ramp can include a plank of wood that is positioned to extend from a cargo area of a vehicle to another surface such as the ground.
There is always a need to increase the capabilities and functionality of ramps. Moreover, there is always a need to increase the ease, simplicity and efficiency of using a ramp. Moreover, there is always a need to increase the stability of a ramp during use which additionally increases safety. Still further, there is always a need to increase the ease, simplicity and efficiency of unloading and loading a vehicle.